


Wooing

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [252]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Competitiveness, Developing Relationship, M/M, Multi, Poly, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Cas and Benny both want Sam to fall for them.





	

At first, it had been kind of…interesting. Strange, sure, but interesting in that it was unique. 

But now? It’s just strange. And sometimes annoying. The fresh shininess of having both these guys all over him has evaporated, leaving the frustration and weirdness of watching this mess.

Sure, having breakfast ready for him every morning is kind of nice. And the way Sam gets to pick what’s on TV and Cas is always bringing back things he thinks Sam will like, and the way they both hang on his every word. It has its appeals.

It’s just a _little_  creepy, is all.

Today, he’s gotten two giants meals, two new books, a dozen or so requests to know if there’s anything they can do for him, and to witness Benny and Cas glaring at each other every time their in the same room.

Sam shakes his head. This just can’t go on.

“Stop,” he says as Benny glares at Cas once more. “Both of you come here.” 

They obediently do, standing around the couch Sam is sitting on. Sam rolls his eyes. Honestly, it’s like dealing with children. Very eager to please children, but still. “Sit down.”

They both do, jockeying to get a closer position to Sam. Sam takes a deep, fortifying breath.

“This has to stop,” he says.

“What does?” Cas asks.

Sam waves his hand. “This…competition you two have going on! I’m not a prize for you to win. You don’t get points or outscore each other by doing more for me. Also, it’s creepy. You need to stop.”

There’s a beat of silence. Then, “what do ya suggest we do, then?” Benny asks.

“Not creep me out?” Sam suggests. “Not a good way to get me to go out with you.”

Cas leans forward in his seat, closer to Sam. “It might help,” he says, “if you made some sort of decision.”

Benny nods. “One of us. Or neither. Promise not to take it too hard,” he says. He and Cas each shoot looks at each other, clearly sure Sam will choose him.

Sam sighs. But truthfully, he’s been prepared for this. Being seduced by two guys has left him plenty of time to think about what he wants, where he wants all this to go. He’d wracked his brains for weeks, been unable to sleep, distraught because he wanted them, but he couldn’t choose. He didn’t want to hurt anyone and, for that matter, couldn’t–he didn’t like one more than the other, although he definitely liked them both.

“How do you feel about sharing?” he asks.

Cas and Benny look at each other again, this time a more contemplative look. The competition fades away.

“Think we can manage that,” Benny says.

Cas nods. “Though, for what it’s worth, I _liked_  giving you things, doing things for you. It’s not about winning you, Sam. It’s about taking care of the person important to me.”

Benny nods his agreement.

Sam thinks about it for a moment. Well, it was kind of nice at first. And as long as it doesn’t become some competition again…

“Think I can be okay with that,” he says, and they all smile at each other widely.


End file.
